


All Together Now

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [11]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Shyness, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Paul wets himself while over at George and Ringo's and calls John for help.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	All Together Now

As soon as John picked up the phone, he heard sobs through the speaker.

“J-Johnny.” Paul’s voice was so shaky and rushed that it only made John more nervous. “Can you come pick me up?”

He knew Paul had left for Ringo’s a few hours ago. Did he make it there okay? Was he safe?

“Where are you? Hold on a second. I’m gonna text Ringo-”

“No!” Paul’s eyebrows flew up. “I can’t let them know what happened.”

“Paul, if you aren’t safe, if something has happened…”

“I’m safe. I swear. I-I’m at Ringo’s, but I was a little too overwhelmed to go to the loo, and-” A sob cut him off.

“Oh, Macca. Sweetie, it’s alright.”

“I’m sorry. But I really don’t want Ringo and George to know.” It was silent on the other end of the line as John thought of what to do. “John, I’m scared.”

“Paul, Paul, calm down. I’ll come pick you up, but you’re going to have to tell them.”

“No. Please no.” The words sounded more like a whimper.

“I can tell them if you want. You wouldn’t even have to talk to them.”

“That’s humiliating. I-I can tell them.”

“You sound nervous. Are you sure?”

“I’m not a child, John!” The newfound anger in Paul’s voice was apparent.

“Alright. It’ll be okay, and I’ll be there soon with some clothes, yeah?”

“Okay. Thanks, Johnny.” With this, Paul hung up and swallowed back the fear. He took a deep breath before opening the door and going to face the others.

The fears were washed away for just long enough to walk into the room with his friends. But as soon as he realised what he’d done, it was too late. Here he stood with soaking wet pants in front of Ringo and George, both completely confused. Ringo’s confusion quickly turned into sympathy and he stood up, moving the way over to Paul.

“Hey, what happened?”

By that point, Paul couldn’t stop crying. “I think it’s pretty fucking obvious what happened!”

“Oh, Paul, it’s fine. Really. You know what? It doesn’t matter what happened. Let’s get you cleaned up. Geo, would you get him something to wear?”

“No. I, er, I told John. He’s bringing me clothes.”

“Oh, alright. Why don’t you start up a shower. Towels are under the sink.” Ringo gave him a gentle smile as Paul left. “Oh, er, w-where did you…” When Paul didn’t respond, George spoke up.

“Paul, are you okay?”

Another sob left him, and George got up, wrapping an arm around him. 

“Let’s get you to the toilet. No need to be embarrassed.”

“I’m humiliated enough. And now I’m crying.”

“Paul, it’s perfectly okay to cry. It’s a natural thing to cry when you’re upset. Just know that we’re not judging you. Promise.”

“Thanks, George.”

“Don’t mention it.” As they got further and further away from Ringo, George turned back to Paul. “Was it in the bathroom?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. It’s all over your mat.”

“I’m sure the mat’s fine.” George looked PAUL over. “Are you? I mean what even happened?”

Paul sucked in a breath. “I don’t know exactly what happened. I had to go a little bit for a few minutes, and I should have gone, but it got so bad so quick. I just didn’t quite make it.” There was a beat. “God, I’m so gross.”

“Hey!” Paul looked over at the younger man, whose kind interest in the situation had turned into anger the second Paul started blaming himself. “These things happen, and there’s nothing wrong with it. If you have to go—“

“Thanks, but I don’t need a pep talk for pissing myself.”

“You’re right. Does your stomach hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Paul continued on his way to the bathroom. George knew he wasn’t fine, keeping his eyes on the floor. 

“Well, go ahead and have a shower. You can leave the mess. I’ll handle it.”

“I can’t let you do that”

“It wasn’t a question. Look, just don’t worry about it.”

Paul tried his best to ignore the puddle on the floor as he stripped down to shower. He felt awkward overstepping it, but George seemed insistent on leaving it alone. 

Outside the bathroom, the guitarist left just in time for John to knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it.” George rushed over to the door, opening it fast. John stood on the other side of the door, holding a pair of clothes. 

“I hope Paul’s talked to you.”

“Yeah,” Ringo said from the couch as he got up. “He’s in the shower now.”

John smiled gently. “Thanks for being so great, guys. He was pretty nervous to tell you.”

“He seemed really nervous. You might want to go talk to him. He’s been crying.” 

“Oh, God. Poor Paulie. He’s probably so embarrassed. I’ll go give him his clothes before he’s out of the shower.”

George nodded his agreement, and John went off to the bathroom. By the time he got there, Paul was already out of the shower. He knocked on the door.

“Macca? Hey, you alright?” When he got no response, he continued talking. “I’ve got your clothes. Do you wanna let me in?” Once again, there was no response. “Paul, please answer me. I’m worried about you.” 

Just a few seconds later, the door creaked open, and Paul’s head peeked out. John could see he had a towel wrapped around himself.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you come all the way here. It’s just… I’m really sorry, John. Thanks for coming.”

John smiled and handed him the clothes, and then he could see the tears on Paul’s face. Paul made eye contact with him then, and his eyes started to gather tears again. “Shit, Paul, don’t cry. Love, it’s fine. I didn’t mind coming over.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” John smiled. “Get yourself dressed, alright? Maybe we can watch a movie or something since we’re all here now.”

“Okay.” Paul smiled, too, and John left the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not allowed to leave my house, and I don't start my online school (other than AP) until 6 April, and I have nothing to do. So some requests would be greatly appreciated so that I'm not going out of my mind. haha


End file.
